wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
U Króla Olch
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} Wielkie jaszczurki szybko przebiegały tam i napowrót po korze starego, popękanego drzewa, a kiedy się spotkały, rozmawiały z sobą po jaszczurczemu, żeby się mogły zrozumieć. — Co się tam dzieje w pagórku olszowym? — mówiła jedna. — Co za stuk i hałas? Już dwie noce z tego powodu nie zmrużyłam oka, jakby mię zęby bolały (bo wtedy także nigdy spać nie mogę). — Coś się tam dziwnego dzieje — rzekła druga. — Co noc otwierają wzgórze i póki kogut nie zapieje, wietrzą wszystko i odnawiają. Ściany domu opierają na czterech czerwonych palikach, aby przewiew był lepszy, a ich dziewczęta uczą się nowego tańca. Coś tam będzie niezwykłego. — Już o tem rozmawiałam — dorzuciła trzecia — ze znajomym robakiem ziemnym czyli glistą, którą nazywają dżdżownicą, właśnie powracał stamtąd. Dzień i noc pracuje on w pagórku olszowym, wzruszając ziemię; słyszał też niemało. Wprawdzie biedne stworzenie nie ma wcale oczu, więc nic nie widzi, ale słuchać umie i macać także. Król olch się spodziewa znakomitych gości, gości z dalekich krajów, tylko niewiadomo kiedy. Glista nie umiała mi tego powiedzieć, a może i nie chciała. Wszystkie błędne ogniki zostały wezwane na pochód uroczysty ze światłami; wszystko złoto i srebro, którego niemało znajduje się w pagórku, czyszczą i wystawiają na światło księżyca. — Co to być mogą za goście? — pytały ciekawie ja szczurki. — Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? Słyszycie, jak znów huczy? Słyszycie, jak brzęczy? W tej samej chwili pagórek olszowy otworzył się i z wnętrza pustego wybiegła niemłoda już Olszanka Mknęła jak mgła leciuchna, ścigana wietrzykiem, na czole miała serce bursztynowe na znak godności swej i po krewieństwa z rodziną Króla Olch, w domu którego zastępowała miejsce gospodyni. Ach, jak pręciutko biegła a prosto nad morze, pewno do Kruka-Ducha z przestrze łonem skrzydłem. Rozumie się. Natychmiast sam zjawił się przed nią a Olszanka mówić zaczęła: — Zapraszam cię do Króla Olch na noc dzisiejszą, do pagórka olszowego, — ale czybyś nie zechciał oddat nam wielkiej przysługi i poroznosić dalej zaproszenia? Nie masz teraz nic do roboty, a u nas tyle zajęcia. Będą goście znakomici, starzy przyjaciele, czarodzieje, nic dziwnego, że Król wystąpić pragnie. — Kogóż mam zaprosić? — pytał Kruk-Duch ze skrzydłem przestrzelonem. — Na wielki bal prosimy wszystkich, nawet łudzi, jeżeli mówią przez sen, albo posiadają jaki talent, który zbliża ich do nas choć trochę; lecz na pierwsze przyjęcie wybór ma być bardzo trudny: same znakomitości. Poróżniłam się nawet z Królem, gdyż nie chciałam, aby zapraszał upiory. Przedewszystkiem naturalnie chodzi o Wodnika z córką. Może nie mają ochoty wyjść na ląd, ale przygotujemy dla nich mokry kamień, a może coś lepszego jeszcze do siedzenia, więc sądzę, że nie powinni nam odmówić. Pragniemy też zgromadzić wszystkie poważniejsze Licha z ogonami, Chochliki, Koboldy, chciałabym nie pominąć Kościelnego Karła, ani Upiora-Konia, ani Upiora-ŚwiniW Danii istnieje przesąd, że w miejscu, na którem mają zbudować kościół, zakopują żywego konia albo żywą świnię, a upiory tych zwierząt błądzą następnie po świecie.. Mają oni wprawdzie urzędy od ludzi i stąd stosunki z nimi, ale w gruncie rzeczy daleko więcej z nami są zbliżeni. — Krrr! — krzyknął Kruk-Duch i poleciał roznosić zaproszenia. Na pagórku tańczyły już córki królewskie prześliczny taniec z szalem, utkanym z promieni księżyca i mgły najlżejszej. Było to czarodziejskie widowisko. Pagórek stał otwarty i widać było wewnątrz olbrzymią grotę, przybraną wspaniale. Podłogę usłano księżycowym blaskiem, a ściany, wyczyszczone sadłem czarownicy, błyszczały niby lampy z żywych kwiatów. Z kuchni rozchodziły się miłe zapachy: pieczono tutaj młode żabki na patyczkach, przyprawiano sałatę ze ślimaków, szalonego ziela, siemienia grzybowego i wilgotnych nosków mysich; piwo przyniesiono z błotnego browaru, a nakrycia stanowiły zardzewiałe gwoździe i kawałki szkła stłuczonego. Korona Króla, świeżo wyczyszczona, świeciła jaśniej, niż rondel miedziany, w sypialni rozwieszono firanki z najcieńszej przędzy pajęczej, pozlepiane sztucznie śliną wężową. Wszystko było piękne, nowe, gustowne, ale kosztowało pracy i nic dziwnego, że hałas podziemny przeszkadzał spać jaszczurkom. — Ojczulku — zawołała najmłodsza królewna — kiedyż się dowiem, kto są goście znakomici, których się spodziewamy? I po co przyjadą? — Muszę wam to powiedzieć — odparł Król poważnie — czas na to. Dwie z was pragnę wydać za mąż, odbędą się więc zaręczyny. Przyjedzie mój przyjaciel z lat młodości, stary Kobold z Norwegii, gdzie w górach Dovre posiada wspaniałe zamki i kopalnie złota, które ukryły się dotąd przed ludźmi. Przyjedzie teraz do mnie z dwoma starszymi synami, których pragnie ożenić. Bardzo to rozumny Kobold, a zacny i wesoły, że się z nim rozstać nie chce. Znamy się dobrze od lat bardzo wielu; przyjeżdżał tu już niegdyś po żonę dla siebie, lecz mu umarła. Była córką króla poblizkich skał kredowych, mówiono też o nim, że wziął sobie żonę z kredy. Niezmiernie się cieszę, że go zobaczę znowu! Tęskno mi już za nim, za starym przyjacielem. Mówią o chłopcach jego, że źle wychowani, krnąbrni i wścibscy, ale może to nieprawda, a choćby i tak było, to się poprawią z czasem. — Kiedyż przyjadą? — pytała królewna. — To zależy od wiatru i pogody. Bardzo to oszczędny i mądry staruszek, to też podróżuje przy sposobności, ze statkami. Radziłem mu, żeby przyjechał przez Szwecyę, ale nie chce, — uparty jest i uprzedzony bardzo do sąsiadów. Wtem dwa ogniki błędne wbiegły jeden za drugim, gdyż jeden wyprzedził drugiego. — Jadą już, jadą! — krzyczały obydwa. — Podaj mi koronę i usuń się z drogi, abym stanął w blasku księżyca — rzekł śpiesznie Król Olch do córki. Stary Kobold wjeżdżał właśnie na pagórek, córki królewskie witały go tańcem i zarzucając nań szal księżycowy, kłaniały się do samej ziemi. Kobold z Dovre zamiast czerwonej czapeczki, miał koronę z lodu i szyszek lakierowanych sosnowych; zresztą był ubrany ciepło i wspaniale, ciężkie niedźwiedzie spływały mu z ramion, futrzane buty do kolan sięgały. Za to synowie byli bez kaftanów, koszule mieli rozpięte u szyi, a szelek nie używali zupełnie; oznaczało to wszystko, że są zdrowi i wytrwali. — Czy to ma być wyżyna? — spytał młodszy, palcem wskazując olszowy pagórek — u nas, w Norwegii, takie kretowiska nazywamy po prostu dziurą. — Chłopcy! chłopcy! — strofował ojciec. — Dziura przecież jest wklęsła, a każda wypukłość nazywa się wyżyną. Czyż oczu nie macie? Ale synowie nie byli skruszeni, — jedno tylko podobało im się tutaj, że z każdym rozumieli się od razu i rozmawiać mogli swobodnie. — Dlatego też lepiej nie gadajcie wiele — przezornie napominał stary ojciec — po co wszyscy mają wiedzieć, żeście głupi? W tej właśnie chwili weszli do groty królewskiej, gdzie całe towarzystwo już było zebrane, a zgromadziło się z taką szybkością, jak gdyby wiatr je przyniósł na swych bystrych skrzydłach. Lecz wszystko dla każdego było już przygotowane i nikt na brak wygody uskarżać się nie mógł. Wodnika z córką umieszczono w wielkich kubłach, pełnych wody, ustawionych przy stole dla nich zamiast krzeseł, i twierdzili oboje z wielkiem zadowoleniem, że czują się jak w domu. Wszyscy zresztą siedzieli bardzo przyzwoicie, jak przystoi poważnym i dostojnym gościom, i jedli podług najlepszych przepisów; tylko norwegscy obaj królewicze kładli nogi na stole i śmieli się głośno, myśląc, że im wszystko wolno. — Nogi pod stół! — krzyknął ojciec groźnym głosem — i posłuchali, ale nie od razu. Kłuli swoje sąsiadki ostremi szyszkami, których mieli pełne kieszenie, a potem zdjęli buty dla wygody i kazali piastować je córkom królewskim lub innym pannom, które obok nich siedziały. Wszyscy patrzyli na nich z oburzeniem. Ojciec tymczasem, stary Kobold z Dovre, w koronie z lodu i szyszek sosnowych, dowcipny i wesoły, opowiadał o swej ojczyźnie, a wszyscy go słuchali z niezmiernem zajęciem. Bo też i umiał mówić! Zwłaszcza o tem, co kochał. To opisywał dumne, nagie skały krain północnych, wznoszące ku niebu lodem okryte czoła, to jasne kaskady i wód, spadających z łoskotem w przepaście i pryskających w słońce śnieżną pianą; to o łososiach mówił w łusce złotej, za głosem harf cudownych płynących pod wodę; to o zimowej nocy bez świtu poranka, białej jak śnieżne puchy i cichej i długiej, gdy dzwonki sanek brzęczą gdzieś w oddali, a ludzie biegają na łyżwach po lodzie, przezroczystym jak woda, tak, że pod spodem widać rybki drobne, lękające się świateł ruchomych i cieni. O, stary Kobold umiał opowiadać! Zdawało się, że widzisz to, o czem on mówi. Ot i zabawa wiejska na tartaku, tańczą dziewczęta, parobcy śpiewają, słychać turkot, tupanie, krzyki; hu! ha! Porwał swoją sąsiadkę, poważną Olszankę, i — jak chłopak wiejski, pocałował głośno! Hu! Ha! wszyscy z miejsc wstali, rozpoczął się taniec. Córki królewskie tańczyły najpierwsze. Bo i któż im dorówna? Taniec był lekki, prosty, niby kołysanie na falach wiatru, a nikt z zaproszonych nie mógł się dość napatrzyć na to czarodziejstwo. Potem nastąpiły tańce sztuczne i solowe, różne popisy. Do kroćset! stary karzeł pojąć nie mógł, co się robi z ich rękami i nogami. Wszystko rozstrzela się na wszystkie strony, zgina, prosi uje, krąży, leci, spada, tylko w oczach migoce. A teraz kręcą się w kółko tak szybko, że Koń-Upiór i Upiór-Świnia patrzeć nie mogą na to, wstali od stołu, gdyż dostali mdłości. — Prr! — zawołał Kobold — dosyć tego! Rękami i nogami wywijać umiecie, tego wam nikt nie ujmie, ale chciałbym wiedzieć, na coście więcej zdatne? — Zaraz to zobaczysz — odrzekł Król Olch poważnie i skinął na najmłodszą z córek. Była ona przejrzystą jak promień księżyca, ze wszystkich sióstr najlżejszą, najdelikatniejszą; kiedy szła, wcale ziemi nie dotykała stopą, a kiedy wzięła w usta biały wiórek, zniknęła z oczu. To była jej sztuka. Ale nie podobała się staremu. Twierdził stanowczo, że nie chciałby takiej żony, a zapewne i żaden z jego synów. Druga córka umiała chodzić bokiem, leżąc, jak cień ludzki, którego Olszanki nie mają. Trzecia miała inny talent: u Wodnicy z błota uczyła się gospodarstwa i umiała przyrządzać sęki olszowe, nadziewane i szpikowane robaczkami świętojańskiemi. — Z tej będzie mąż miał w domu dobrą gospodynię — rzeki stary Kobold, potrząsając głową na znak, że pić więcej nie chce. Po niej wystąpiła czwarta. Ta miała wielką harfę: gdy dotknęła pierwszej struny, wszyscy w grocie podnieśli naraz lewą nogę, gdyż Koboldy wogóle są mańkutami; a skoro uderzyła w drugą strunę, wszyscy musieli robić, co jej się podobało. — To niebezpieczna żona — zauważył stary, a obaj królewicze z wielkim krzykiem wybiegli na pagórek, bo sztuk już mieli dosyć, i znudziło im się w sali. — A piąta? — spytał znowu Kobold z Dovre. — Ja nauczyłam się kochać Norwegię — rzekła śmiało Olszanka — i nie wyjdę za mąż inaczej, tylko do Norwegii. — Hm, hm! — rzekł stary Król w koronie z lodu. Ale najmłodsza siostra szepnęła mu zaraz: — To dlatego, że dowiedziała się ze starej pieśni norwegskiej, iż kiedy świat się skończy, skały norwegskie jedne pozostaną na pamiątkę tego, co było. Więc i ona chce się udać do Norwegii, bo się okropnie boi końca świata. — Ho! ho! — rzekł teraz głośno stary Kobold i zapytał zaraz o siódmą. — Pierwej szósta — poprawił go Król Olch poważnie, ponieważ umiał liczyć. Ale szósta nie chciała wcale wyjść do gości. — Mam dość roboty mówić ludziom prawdę — powiedziała niechętnie. — Nikt się nie troszczy o rnnie, wolę siedzieć tu w kącie i szyć sobie szatę śmiertelną. Wystąpiła więc siódma i ostatnia. Ta umiała opowiadać bajki. Ile chciała! — Oto moje pięć palców — rzekł stary Kobold z Dovre — opowiedz mi o każdym z nich coś ciekawego. I Olszanka ujęta wesoło dłoń Króla w koronie z lodu i szyszek sosnowych i zaczęła opowiadać mu o każdym palcu. Kobold śmiał się i kiwał głową, a kiedy wreszcie doszła do czwartego w złotej obrączce, jakby czekał tylko na zaręczyny, starzec rzekł wesoło. — Trzymaj go mocno, bo twój jest. Ciebie chcę wziąć za żonę! — Jeszcze dwóch bajek nie dopowiedziałam — broniła się Olszanka. — Dosłuchamy ich w zimie — odparł Kobold. — Musisz nam opowiedzieć jeszcze bardzo wiele: o zielonej sośnie, i o brzozie białej, o duchach i o mrozie trzaskającym! Ho, ho, będziesz musiała opowiadać, bo znasz się na tej sztuce, jak niewielu! Zasiądziemy sobie dokoła ogniska w kamiennym zamku moim, wióry sosnowe płoną i strzelają, a my słuchamy i miód popijamy ze złoconego rogu starych norwegskich królów. Czasem odwiedza nas Rusałka wodna i śpiewa nam pieśni pastusze górali. Wesoło wtedy. Łosoś rzuca się w potoku, uderza z siłą o kamienne ściany i jasno, cicho, biało. —Tak, pięknie tam bardzo w mojej starej Norwegii. — Ale gdzież chłopaki? Ach, gdzie chłopaki? Bez szelek i kaftanów, w rozpiętych koszulach, jak przystoi na młode i zdrowe Koboldy, biegali obaj po szerokiem polu, goniąc ogniki błędne, ażeby je zdmuchnąć. Biedne ogniki, które z taką chęcią przybyły na wezwanie Króla Olch i chciały uświetnić jego ucztę swemi światełkami. — Coż to znów za bieganie! — strofował ich ojciec. — Nie wiecie nawet, że wam matkę wziąłem. Możecie i wy także wybrać po jednej z ciotek. Ale młodzi oświadczyli, że wolą się gonić, bić, kłócić, pić zdrowie, ale do małżeństwa żadnej nie czują chęci. Więc krzyczeli, gadali i wznosili zdrowie, aż się zmęczyli w końcu, wtedy — zdjąwszy ubranie — położyli się na stole i zasnęli. Nic ich to nie obchodziło, co myślą o tem inni. Stary Kobold w koronie z lodu tańczył z młodą narzeczoną dokoła groty, a potem zamienili z sobą obuwie, co jest daleko właściwiej, niż zamieniać obrączki. — Kogut pieje! — zawołała stara Olszanka, która czuwała nad bezpieczeństwem zgromadzonych. — Zamykać okienice, bo nas słońce spali! — rozległo się trwożne wołanie. I w mgnieniu oka zamknął się pagórek. Po starem drzewie znowu biegały jaszczurki, prętko, tam i napowrót i mówiły jedna do drugiej: — Ach, jak mi się podobał stary gość norwegski! — Mnie lepiej podobali się chłopcy — rzekł robak ziemny. Ale ten biedak nie ma oczu i nie widzi. Przypis tłumacza: Kategoria:Hans Christian Andersen Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Przekłady prozy Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku duńskim